nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yusugi: Delivery Troubles 1/5/16
'Participants:' Uzumaki Yusugi 'Title: Yusugi: Delivery Troubles 1/5/16' Yusugi: -Yusugi was already down stairs and at the kitchen table. Having already done everything as far as his personals. And was already in his usual attire which was and orange hoodie that resembled a rust color, knee length black ninja pants, white bandaging covering his arm completely. And his headband tightly wrapped and secured around his forehead, having its own natural glow due to the material of which it was made form. As for his hair, in the back of his head a ponytail hanged down, while in the front two bangs fell over his headband on both corners of his forehead. He watched as his Grandmother began making Pancaks, Sausage and Eggs for the family. It took about a good forty minutes before she was done. Steam coming up from the food as she walked it over to the table, placing a plate infront of every one. After Yusugi had finished eating he washed his dishes then his hands. Right before he was getting ready to leave the house he had quickly realize that he had forgotten to put on his black arm bands. He ran upstairs to his room, quickly grabbing them before heading back down stairs, while going down stairs he quickly put his black arm bands over his forearms. Before going over to the door, slipping on his ankle length black standard shinobi shoes. After this he told his grandparents to have a good morning before closing the door behind him, and walking past his block. He was now in the main streets of Amegakure. He was walking and observing any and everything he seem to cross paths with until be was brought to a quick halt by a local business person. The business man told Yusugi of what happened, he had been waiting for a shipment of potatoes but the delivery person never showed up. After informing Yusugi of this he asked Yusugi could he track down the delivery person for him, he also even gave him the name of the Buisness that specialized in potatoes, he even went as far as to telling him what the crate would look like. Yusugi nodded before going in search for the delivery man.- Yusugi: -He began searching through Amegakure. He first decided to check the main gates. Just as he was getting ready to exit the gate to see if the person was outside of the village a guard stopped him asking what business he had outside of the village. Yusugi simply held up his scroll of which contained the details of his mission inside. After this he had no problem at all passing. Once outside of the village he checked around the village from the outside, still having no luck he came back into the village. After having no lucky outside of the village he decided to look at more logical areas of which he would find the delivery person. He first decided to go to the local groceries store where he went in to ask the owner if they happen to see the potato crate and the delivery man that he was looking for. Giving each owner a perfect description of what the crate would look like. He asked a couple of grocery stores before finally giving up on trying to find the delivery person that way.- Yusugi: -Instead he decided to take a new approach to finding the delivery person and the crate. He decided that instead of going into stores why not just go to the stands where business men would be selling vegetables and fruits at. It took him about a good two blocks before he started to see the stands which sold vegetables and fruits, he quickly began asking around if they had seen crate. Yusugi would carefully describe what the crate would look like, each time he went to a different stand and asked different owners he would simply get a no. The young Uzumaki sighed to himself “ Where in the world could that delivery person be?” After finding no success in searching through both the local groceries stores and the stands he decieded to just walk around until he found the crate. His scratched the back of his head with his right hand as he observed the area around him, focusing on ever little thing so he wouldn’t make the mistake of walking right past the crate or delivery man. As he walked pass an ally, both his hands tucked within the pocket of his hoodie. He heard a voice call for help, it seemed to be the voice of a male. Yusugi backed up as he looked down the ally only to see a man cornered by two thugs. And beside the man was a crate with potatoes and every thing the person had told him to look for when looking for the crate. Yusugi began to approach the men, only to be noticed by one as his foot hit a puddle of water, it splashed right when his foot made contact with the water. After the first turned, noticing Yusugi, the second one did the same.- Yusugi: - As silly at his sounded, Yusugi plan was to simply rush in get the man and his crate and somehow come out unscratched and to simply flee. The re for this was that Yusugi did not want matters to esculate into a physical confrontation and wanted to limit those possibility’s as much as possible although he knew that what he wanted was most likely not going to happen. The alley was pretty wide instead of being closed in like most ally’s. Yusugi rushed forward as he try to run in between th men and grab the man unthe was stopped in an instant. One of the thugs raised both his pants and punched Yusugi right cheek with his right fist then his left cheek with his left fist before topping it off with a kick to the stomache sending Yusugi backwards into the cement ground. His back hitting hard as he coughed, before slowly getting up.- Yusugi: -Yusugi jumped back before jumping on the wall to his right, as he ran he pulled out two shuriken, gripping then tightly in both hand before launching them, throwing a shuriken separately to each one, both simply move to the opposite side of which the projectile was coming from as they simple smirked and laughed at Yusugi. “ You think a single shuriken is going to hurt us Kid..?” After the one thug spoke he pulled out a knife in his right hand, his arms spreaded apart from each other a good few inches. Right at that moment Yusugi jumped off the wall and performed the “Leaf Whirldwind Technique” He immediately began launching a succession of high and low kicks with his right foot to the top and lower part of the thugs top half. After he was done with having all his many kicks connect with the thug, the thug went flying back into a trash can. Trash falling down on the thug as his body came in contact with the trashcan, the thug had been obviously knocked out after taking all the hits he had taken from Yusugi. After this the last thug remaining look at Yusugi surprised at how quickly he took out his partner, Yusugi jumped back away from the remaining thug to create separation from himself and the thug. After this the thug rushed him raising his right fist for he was attempting to hit Yusugi with a quick jab, but Yusugi quickly ran at him. Before they we’re practically next to each other Yusugi jumped in the air, right leg bent while the other straight, his right fist arm raised as he balled his hand up into a fist before hitting the thug in the jaw as hard as he could. The thug went into the dumpster, his head hitting hard first as the impact quickly knocked him out.- Yusugi: -After having defeated the thugs he dumped both their bodys in the ally’s dumpster and had them standing up with the lid off so they could be seen. After this he asked if the delivery man was alright, the delivery assured him that he was alright thanks to him and thanked Yusugi numerous times for saving him. After this the man grabbed his crates and followed Yusugi. Before making his way back to the business man he searched for a Jounin. After finding a Jounin after about eight minutes he told the Jounin where the ally was closest too and told him exactly were the men would be in the ally, assuring him that he wouldn’t miss them. After this, he went on a twenty minute walk with thedelivery man before returning to the business men with the delivery man and his shipment of potatoes. After the delivery man came he delivered the potatoes and left, after the potatoes had been delivered the business man thanked Yusugi for everything he had done. After this Yusugi headed to the office where he turned in his mission and continued on with the rest of his day.- 'End Results:' Yusugi is asked to track down a delivery man after a business men shipments do not show up. When finding the delivery man, he is cornered by two thugs. Yusugi defeats the thugs and notifies a Jounin of the thugs. After this Yusugi returns to the business man with the shipments, following up with the shipments Yusugi heads to the office where he turns in his mission and gets his rewards and continues with the rest of his day.